I Remember Everything
by She Who Shall Go Nameless
Summary: Because R2's mind was never wiped. He could tell Luke everything, if only Luke would listen.


**Okay, so this is my first Star Wars fic, plus it's hard to write a droid. Just so you know, R2's speech is italicized because as we all know, he speaks in beeps. Well, Enjoy!**

**I Remember Everything**

"_I could tell you everything you long to know."_

"What did he say?"

"I'm afraid he's speaking nonsense again, Sir."

R2-D2 was incredibly frustrated. Threepio might be his long-time companion, but he was utterly worthless, especially since having his core reprogrammed. _He_ couldn't remember. _He _didn't know what R2-D2 knew.

R2 had seen terrible things in his day. He was built on Naboo as a repair and maintenance droid for a cruiser. On his first (and last) voyage in said cruiser, he'd been honored by the queen, Padme Amidala. _And the things I could tell you about your mother…_

R2 knew the truth about everything. He knew Anakin Skywalker, and Padme Amidala. He knew about Chancellor Palpatine and the Clone Troopers. He knew, and he was one of two.

R2 had seen the burning of the Jedi Temple. He'd watched as former master and apprentice fought each other to the death. He'd watched as twins who carried the hope of the world were born and abandoned by their distraught mother. _And now one of them stands before me._

R2 knew that only one other might be able to right these wrongs, and that man was here, on Tatooine, where all this trouble began. He was here, somewhere, and he was also the last member of the elite Jedi.

"_I have to find Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

"What do you mean, you have to find Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"_I mean I have to find Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

Honestly, threepio was dense. Of course, he didn't know about the important message R2 was carrying. Or about the woman who had sent it. _Because now I've met both of the twins._

"_I have a message for him."_

If threepio could have rolled his eyes, he would have, and R2 knew it.

"_I mean it. I have a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

Threepio seemed to take a deep breath (R2 had seen men do this when praying for patience) and turned to their new master, whose name was Luke Skywalker.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. He seems to think he's got a message for someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke looked thoughtfully at R2, who beeped earnestly at him. Luke had his father's eyes.

"Kenobi, huh? I don't know an Obi-Wan, but he might be related to Ol' Ben."

"_Can I meet him?"_

Grudgingly, Threepio repeated the message. Luke, however, looked uncertain. Surprisingly, Threepio seemed to have an intelligent moment.

"Sir, I do believe you might indulge R2 in this. He seems quite set on it and I cannot sway him."

Luke nodded.

"Well…Alright. I've got to go over to that side of town tomorrow. We can stop by on the way."

If R2 could have smiled, he would have. Instead, he beeped contentedly and powered down to standby.

xxxxxxxxxx

R2 was restless as they approached Ol' Ben's house. There was so much that had happened between them, things that they would both rather forget. One of them concerned the curious existence of R2's new master.

They weren't even in sight of the house when something stopped Luke's land speeder with crushing force. _Uh-oh._

They were sand people, R2 realized. He remembered aiding a young Anakin in a pod-race very near here and helping him avoid these monstrous beings. He also remembered that Anakin had later murdered a good many of them.

R2 couldn't do much to help as he watched Luke be beaten into submission. Before departing, Luke had cleaned him and removed all of his handy-dandy weapons.

R2 was feeling rather helpless when something he couldn't quite see drove the sand-people away. Spinning, he saw a certain someone whom he hadn't seen in who-knows-how-long.

The man, who was recognizeable even despite the long years that adorned him, smiled slightly.

"Do you remember me, R2?"

"_Of course, Obi-Wan,"_

Obi-Wan smiled again, and nodded to Luke.

"Help me get him inside. We have much to talk about."

R2 beeped happily. Finally, _finally_ someone was taking him seriously. And rightly they should.

_Good for you. You're listening to me._ R2 thought. _And you should, because I remember everything._

_I remember everything._

**So, tell me how you like it, and constructive criticism is always good. Review to make me happy!**


End file.
